


Moonlit Rendezvous

by Noneim



Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/coffee - Freeform, Akabane Karma/ trouble, Crack Treated Seriously, How Do I Tag, I just want fluff, My First Fanfic, My friend said this is a, No Beta We Die Like Koro-Sensei, Quirk Training (My Hero Academia), i cant write angst, i think, okay the last one is just sad, post koro-sensei's death, so i deleted the ptsd tag, yup he's already dead in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noneim/pseuds/Noneim
Summary: Eraserhead doesn’t want to babysit another group of problematic teenagers. He is not getting paid enough for this job.“I am not obliged to keep a lookout for them”Mandalay nodded at his statement. “Well yeah, no one is obliged to keep a lookout for them. But for the better or worse, it’s not as if we could just let them be in danger, right? We’re heroes, after all. But don’t fret; if your students are unique as heroes-in-training, those kids are pro-underground heroes when they come together.”****Read at your own risk.There's no pairing in this.... I guess?? I ain't a romantic person so yeah.Characters can and will probably be out of character.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Nakamura Rio, Class 1-A (My Hero Academia) & Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom)
Comments: 31
Kudos: 353





	1. Meeting Time

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough BNHA X AC crossovers fanfic and my hands are itching to write one so here you go. English is not my first language (I'm actually a lot more terrible on my first language) so yeah. Expect errors coz i aint born perfect. This is ma first fanfic and pls dont let this flop.

"What do you mean 3 hours?!" class 1-A complained after getting through the Beast's Forest. They were all at different level of exhaustion. They've been moving for hours and it is almost night time. They even missed lunch. Even the top students in their class weren’t spared from the exhaustion. Their conditions at least are much better than the other students. Most of them are ready to faint from hunger and fatigue. Well, Kaminari is looking as dumb as always, nothing unexpected. 

"That's the time it would've taken us. Sorry!" Pixie-Bob half-heartedly apologized.

"You were trying to boast about how much better you are? That's mean..." Sato complained as he dropped into the ground.

"I'm hungry...I'm gonna die..." screamed Kirishima, voicing out the thoughts of most of them.

"But honestly, I thought it would take even longer. You guys didn't have as hard a time beating my earth beasts as I thought you would."

Mandalay mentally agrees with her coworker. But then she remembers another group of teenagers at their age that also went through the beast forest just 3 days ago.

'Meanwhile those other kids only took at most 4 hours. Although they also have to go through the earth beasts, they mostly didn't directly fight with them and just bypassed them. That was a good strategy as they do not really need to directly confront the enemies. Still, the time they took was really small and even pro heroes usually take 5 hours considering that was their first time being here. Those kids are really on a different level, huh. It just makes me wonder how come they didn't go to a hero school.'

"Mandalay... was she always like that?" Eraserhead asked pointing at the gushing Pixie-Bob. It almost looks like harassment. Well, it is harassment, kinda, as she calls dibs on the poor four problem child of Eraserhead.

"She's a little desperate, since she's about the suitable age for, you know..." Mandalay couldn't help but try to explain the behavior of her colleague in a much nicer way? 

…

“Whose child is that?” one of the students that Pixie-Bob has taken interest in asked. It was Midoriya.

"Oh, not one of ours. He's my cousin's kid..."Mandalay explained. "Come on, Kota. Greet everyone. You'll be with them for the next week." 

The green-haired cinnamon boi approached Mandalay’s cousin's kid. 

"Oh, um, I'm Midoriya from U.A. High School's hero course. Nice to meet you." 

'Oh, so he's Midoriya Izuku, the number one problem child of Eraserhead. He's a good boy.' Mandalay thought.

"Midoriya-kun! You brute of a nephew. Why would you do that to Midoriya's scrotum?!" The glasses kid exclaimed as he helped Midoriya from falling down.

Mandalay couldn't do anything but look appallingly at Kota as he passed by her after he punch Midoriya's junior when he came to introduced himself.

Kota looked back and glared at Iida and Midoriya's falling form. "I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes!"

"Intend? Just how old are you?!"

Meanwhile...

"Precocious brat." Bakugo complimented and smiled from the satisfaction of Midoriya's pained expression because of the kid's action.

"Isn't he kind of like you?"

"What? Not at all... Anyway, shut up, you GG bastard!" screamed Bakugo at Todoroki's remark.

"Sorry."

....

“Nice move, Kota-kun. That was a nicely executed punch from point black with an element of surprise.” 

Most of them looked vigilant at the direction where the unfamiliar voice came from. Eraserhead couldn’t help but grab his catching weapon and activate his quirk. They were just halfway the school year but the class already has a lot of painful encounters with villains. He couldn’t help but be vigilant for the sake of his class’ safety at the unknown red-haired teenage boy.

“Karma-kun.” The next newly arrived blue-haired boy sighed at his classmate’s comment, well, ex-classmate to be specific.

‘I was just thinking about them a while ago but speaking of the devils.’ >Mandalay

“Mandalay-san, Pixie-Bob-san, thanks for letting us borrow these tools.” Nagisa passed by the surprised class 1-A and handed a bag of construction supplies to Mandalay. Well, Karma was the one actually holding the bags when they went there as Nagisa is very not suitable for that job. “Anyway, Kota-kun, that wasn’t a good behavior to someone you just met. Please don’t let Karma’s antics get into you. He is not the nicest influence for a growing kid.” He then patted the shoulder of Kota. 

“Hai, Nagisa-nii.” The kid lowered his head but Nagisa is not completely sure if he actually means it. At least he could see his tension lowering down.

“Ah, Nagisa, Karma.” Mandalay greeted them. “ Eraserhead sorry but there is no need to be uptight. Though, I greatly apologize to inform you this late that there is actually another group of students that will occupy our property other than your U.A students. It just slipped out of my mind… Also, we can’t really make them leave because we already promised that we will let them here several months ago and they were here first 3 days ago. And don’t worry, principal Nedzu already know. I’m actually taken aback that he didn’t already inform you guys.”

Eraserhead stopped using his quirk and relaxed. ‘That damn hybrid, why didn’t he told us there were other students here.’ He moved his attention to the blue haired boy whose name he assumes is Nagisa.

“From what school are you?” 

Nagisa looked at Eraserhead.

‘I can see Karasuma-sensei from this man, someone who looks strict that is really strict but will whole-heartedly support his students at the cost of their lives. He is someone worthy of respect.’

“We are actually from different schools sir. But we were classmates when we were at third year in middle school at Kunugigaoka Junior High School.”

‘Kunugigaoka Junior High School, if I remember correctly that is a prestigious school who focuses on the intellectual of the student rather than their quirk. They also have a strict no quirk discrimination policy from what I’ve heard but I’m not sure if that is really absolute. They were also given a lot of attention several months ago because of a suppose to be villain who blown up the moon hiding in their school premises and held students hostages. Well, they have successfully eradicated the villain, at least that’s what the government has stated in the news. What are the chances they are one of the students taken hostage? Probably small.’ Eraserhead contemplated.

“Who are you extras?!” Eraserhead looked at one of his very problematic student.

As expected from Bakugo, antagonizing new people at the very first meeting.

“Ooh! Extras! What a perfect name for us mob characters. As expected of “heroes-in-training”.” Karma, the ever dramatic sarcastic sadistic king he is, cried out.

‘This red-haired kid has also a lot of guts.’

“Karma-kun!” 

“Fine, fine. We better go as to not waste the precious time of the main characters. See you again, Kota. ” And then up he go.

Nagisa apologetically looked at Eraserhead and at the rest of class 1-A. “I’m sorry for his behavior. He’s normally like that to everyone so he doesn’t really mean to be rude. That’s just how he is. Anyway, Mandalay-san, we would like to use the mixed bath later, if you don’t mind.” 

“Ah, sure! No problem.”

“Then I will take my leave. Goodbye Kota. Be sure to stay nice to everyone.”

The kid just nodded at him but that was enough to make Nagisa smile. “Well, see you later.” He bowed and then  
jogged to the direction the red-haired went and where they also came from.

“Ah, who are those?”

“The red haired one looks spicy hot!” 

“I think his name was Karma. And the blue haired one was Nagisa.”

“The blue-haired one is my type.”

“I think he wouldn’t appreciate your feelings Mineta-kun, ribbit.”

“Didn’t they say they will use the mixed bath? Damn that lucky bastard. I wanna go to a mixed bath too.”

“Doesn’t that Karma dude remind us of a certain sassy blonde student from 1-B?”

“Well, he was so manly talking back to Bakubro. But of course Bakubro is the manliest.”

“I’m the strongest shitty-hair, not manliest!”

“Deku-kun, are you fine?”

"Enough with this charade. Get your stuff off the bus." Eraserhead interfered. "Once, you've put your bags in your rooms; we'll have dinner in the cafeteria. After that, you'll bathe and go to sleep. We'll start for real tomorrow. Now, move quickly."

…

“When I used my quirk earlier…” Eraserhead said glancing at Mandalay waiting for her response.

“Oh, when Karma and Nagisa appeared?” She asked.

Eraserhead nodded in confirmation. “I felt void and emptiness from the blue-haired.”

Mandalay thinks. ‘void and emptiness’

“You mean Nagisa's quirk?” She continued.

“Yes, usually if I erase someone’s quirk there’s a tingly feeling signaling that I’m stopping something. But I didn’t feel anything. That only occurs when I cannot erase their quirk ,for instance, if they have a transformation quirk, or…”

“If they are quirkless.” Mandalay answered. “You are right. He is quirkless, most of them are quirkless.”

“Most of them? How many are they?” He was astonished to know that there’s actually more students.

“Oh, more than your kids.”

“More than twenty? Agh, that’s double the trouble. I at least trust Vlad to keep his under control.”

Mandalay laughed at how mortified Eraserhead look realizing there’s more kids to look out for. And then as if he was struck with realization. “Wait, I am not obliged to keep a lookout for them.”

She nodded at his statement. “Well yeah, no one is obliged to keep a lookout for them. But for the better or worse, it’s not as if we could just let them be in danger, right? We’re heroes, after all. But don’t fret; if your students are unique as heroes-in-training, those kids are pro-underground heroes when they come together.”


	2. Bathing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I repeat! English isn't my first language. So I'm very sorry if things doesn't make sense T-T

"Well, frankly, food and stuff isn't really important." Mineta started as he stared at the looming wall dividing the female and male section of the onsen (hot spring). 

"That's not what I'm here for… I know that much, at least." He continued with a very blessed expression, giving the impression of being very contented for the fact that he survived till this very fateful day. "What I'm here for is beyond that wall." He mumbled, staring hungrily at the barrier.

"What are you talking to yourself about, Mineta-kun?" Midoriya asked, feeling disturbed. 

_"This feels great!"_

_"I love that there are hot springs here."_

"See, there they are..." Mineta answered, referring to the voices from the other side of the wall, as he hugs the wall.

Kirishima, Midoriya and Kaminari blushed by either what Mineta pointed out or because of the heat of the onsen, while the others seemed not faze at all.

"Nowadays, for them to not stagger bathing times for men and women is an accident... Yes, an accident waiting to happen."

"Don't tell me you're..." Kaminari muttered, his face flushed, understanding the underlying meaning behind Mineta’s statements. 

At long last, Iida couldn’t handle the ominous feeling he could sense behind Mineta’s intention and stood up. "Mineta-kun, stop it!" He made way toward the direction of Mineta with his iconic hand chop movements. "What you are doing is demeaning for both yourself and the girls! It is shameful behavior!"  
  
But that didn’t stopped Mineta from getting more excited. He heard Iida’s outburst, yes, but he has only one goal in mind. And no one could stop him from achieving that. "You're too fussy." 

"Walls..." He reached for the sticky balls in his head… "...are meant to be climbed over! Plus Ultra!" using his quirk, he climbed the very tall wall in a very fast pace. 

Iida was shouting dissatisfaction in the background.

But as if the world has been muted, Mineta didn’t hear a thing. 

"For a time like this," His vision narrowed, forgetting about everything, his mouth and eyes overflowing from the anticipation for at last! This moment has come, the moment he’s been waiting for since forever. "For a time like this, I..." The surrounding disappeared in a color of white, only the image of the wall he’s been climbing over remained in his line of sight.

That was until, a new figure appeared. 

As if the spell has been shattered and the veil has been uncovered, he became aware of the surroundings; the wall, the sky, the bright stars, and of course, the one who broke and stopped him from achieving his dream, Kota, with his face full of ridicule..

"Before learning to be a hero,” Kota said firmly… “ you need to learn about being human." He slapped Mineta hard causing him to lose hold of his quirk and falls off.

SmAcK!

"Damn kid...!" yelled Mineta, feeling very livid, as he falls to his death. 

Fortunately, Iida was there cushioning his descent with his face. Unfortunately, he didn’t die. 

(I do not really hate Mineta but I do hope he gets to have a redemption arc early on in cannon coz’ he is really infuriating >-<)

"Mineta really is the worst, huh?" Asui remarked. The girls nodded in agreement understanding what has just transpired from the sound of it.

"Thanks Kota-kun!” Mina added, giving thumbs up to Kota. “ Yay, yay!"

Kota, witnessing the girls without the clothes in the onsen with only the haze from the heat casing their figures, falls off from shocked.

"Look out!" Midoriya to the rescue!

(So, I actually just copied the conversations of the BNHA characters from the anime and added more infos. So, yeah.)

Before that...

"Hng, the best feeling." Sugino moaned out in relief after dipping into the lukewarm water. Others started following his example and also dipped their body or just a part of their body into the water; whereas some stayed in the sidelines. There are also a few who took longer time showering.

After about half of them having an eventful day of mostly scooping out the soil around their chosen tree for their handmade crescent shape pool, their energy has been used up. Truthfully speaking, Terasaka and his gang have been doing almost all the hard work. Some of the boys also helped them.

That didn’t indicate that the girls were left with the more miscellaneous jobs. 

The past 3 days, they focused on evaluating their surroundings for safety purposes, because better prepared for the worst but also to find tools and stuff by taking down some surrounding trees to use the woods for their tree house and also picnic tables and chairs. Earlier, they started the board and the support for the base of the said tree house. They chose one of the biggest and tallest trees in the vicinity that is close to a running water source so the tree house could actually accommodate a lot of people and there will be fresh water source for their pool. Girls are more flexible and good at balancing, for example, Hayami with her good sense of balance proven when they played kill or save and Okano with her gymnastics background; so they were assigned for this task. Some of the more nimble and taller boys also helped. They didn’t have it easy as there is the danger of falling from a very high place but danger has become part of their life, so this thing is not a surprise.

"After busying ourselves with our new project for these past few days, this is the best way to relax." Masehara pointed out, sighing in satisfaction as he slowly immersed himself in relaxation. (Does this even make sense? T-T)

"It’s been a hectic day. But with the ways things are going well, we'll probably finish the tree house and the pool for the kids next week and so." Ex-class representative Isogai declared. Looking at his former classmates’ relieved expression after finally having a relaxation time, his face softened. After graduating from Kunugigaoka Junior High School, they each went to their respective new schools and has been very busy ever since. Sure, they still kept in touch with each other and they still have their group chat active, but it has been a while since they really spend a week or so within each other’s comfort. It’s kinda nostalgic. 

"That is, if nothing goes wrong.” Kimura retorted.

“Ah-“ with what he said, Isogai sheepishly smiled. ‘Kimura isn’t entirely wrong though,’ he thought, agreeing. ’Nothing goes the way we exactly planned or intended. That is proven with our track records where there will always be something, no matter how small or big, or someone that will try to hinder us.’  
  
He heaved a sigh, “Let’s just hope nothing awful will happen this time, we aren’t that unlucky… I- suppose.”

‘You’re gonna jinx it,’ everyone else thought.

"Ah! Nevertheless, I can't wait to present the kids their new vacation playground." Kurahashi exclaimed eagerly and let out a squeal. She’s always the one with the soft spot with kids. 

"They're probably gonna get gob smack with this extravagant gift… again." Sugino deadpanned.

"Of course they will!” Terasaka interrupted, announcing his arrival. He glared to no one in particular and declared without a hint of uncertainty. “We are working hard for this. Whoever has the guts to feel dissatisfied will get a hit in the head." 

Some of them look at him in bewilderment, while the others found it humorous enough to snicker or let a snort out loud. Others let out a sigh of ‘I do not know how to react to that.’

"It's quite a shocker that you're actually a softy Terasaka." A giddy voice commented.

"Shut up, Nakamura! I am not!" Terasaka retorted back.

"Well yeah.” The great sadistic king arrived and placed his arms over Terasaka’s shoulder. “This big baboon here...” he continued, pinching Terasaka’s cheeks, “…has a heart made of cotton.” Karma ended his hold on Terasaka’s shoulder and jumped away just in time, avoided getting hit by the fuming Terasaka. 

Even with the failed attempt, Karma’s smirk didn’t fade off; instead, he appeared more devilish (devilishly handsome).

"Right , right?!" Nakamura seconded, smiling widely.

"You duo are the worst. We've been away from one another for months and yet it’s as if you two haven’t been away with each other because your chemistry is as evil as ever." Okano remarked, criticizing the duo.

“Well at least, they aren’t forcing Nagisa to cross-dress nowadays,” answered Kanzaki.

“Oh, that? I’ve stopped doing that after the episode with his former admirer.” Nakamura butted in. But it didn’t take a couple of seconds before she was back with Karma again harassing the poor Terasaka.

“Ah right, speaking of Nagisa, Nagisa! Do you know when will Kayano have an extra time to visit or come here?” Hara asked. 

“After last school year, she has come back to being an actress and has been busy with her career. Will she even have the time to come here?”

Nagisa rubbed the back of his neck and answered hesitantly. “About that, I’m not really sure… Aren’t you girls closer to her than me?”

“You ignorant fool.”

“Wha-?”

(Fast forward brought to you by Koro sensei with his unparalleled Mach 20 speed)

“What was that?”

“There’s been a commotion from the other side.”

“Oh you mean from the male bath?”

| Female | Male | Mixed | (division of the onsen)

“Apparently, someone tried to climb over the Female section.”

“What a sickening behavior.”

“Aren’t they supposed to be heroes-in-training?” Yada asked.

“We’re teenagers! Hormones!” Masahera exclaimed, trying to save the dignity of the male populace. But even Isogai and Sugino gave him a ‘not so so cool dude’ look. 

“Yeah, and if you guys try to do something funny, like the pervert from the other side, you better not show your faces in front of us.” Kataoka threatened, with the surrounding girls nodding in approval, backing Kataoka’s claim.

“Ack-“ 

“Good thing Okajima isn’t here.” Isogai sighed, thanking Kami-sama that the boy didn’t come, because if he did, he knows he wouldn’t be able to help him against the horror of what the girls are capable of.

“Well yeah, we purposely didn’t tell him anything about this but someone messed that up.” Kataoka said staring at the back of the Terasaka gang and also at Masahera and then smiling sweetly. “Fortunately, we have a backup plan in case plan A didn’t work.”

“Ahahaha…”

“And it was all thanks to Okuda.” Kurahashi gleefully exclaimed, hugging the said girl as she was actually beside them keeping quiet and staying a low profile with her hair, for the first time, put in a bun.

“You mean… you drugged him?” Sugino asked in terror. ‘Rest in peace, Okajima.’

“Ah, nothing serious,” answered Kurahashi, waving her hand left and right. “He’ll gonna wake up after a few hours, just enough time for us to have a relaxing night… probably.”

‘There was a pause, right? A pause?’ the boys thought, having the same questions.

“By the way, where did Nagisa go?”

“He said he’s gonna check up on the kid who fell.”

“Oh…”

“…”

“Oh…”

"You mean Kota?!"

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear;
> 
> Yes, class 3-e was in a mix bath
> 
> but
> 
> no, they aren't naked.
> 
> I know that it's been part of Japan's culture to not wear anything inside an onsen like the BNHA class 1-A did.
> 
> But I'm clarifying that the ex-class 3-e are wearing clothes. 
> 
> Imagine them when they were in that one episode where Koro-sensei made them a hand made swimming pool, but in this case they are in an onsen.
> 
> Clothing isn’t permitted in an onsen… normally! Traditionally you enter the public bath totally naked. However, at places like Kawazu Hot Springs Resort, there are several warm pools at the base of the waterfall, all differing sizes, shapes and temperatures. At this resort, you’re required to wear swimwear, and men and women bathe together. (I searched this up in the net)
> 
> They are very far into the future so it would probably be more normal to wear swimwear in an onsen, especially in a mix.
> 
> Also, the wild pussycats would probably not let them inside a mix onsen without swimwears.
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm very sorry for the late update.... T-T
> 
> I-
> 
> I have no excuses... (maybe genshin and other fanfics? oh, and acads too)


	3. Kota's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant think of a better title... T-T
> 
> I have classes after this, and I'm doing this instead of studying and doing our research papers. Ghad... How to survive high school life days? I'm not even in college wtf

"He just fainted from the fear at the fall," Mandalay informed, comforting the nerve-wracked Midoriya.

She softened at the sight then thanked Midoriya for saving his niece.

"I heard from Eraserhead that there was an embodiment of lust among the boys, so I just had him there keeping watch.”

‘I didn’t actually think that boy would try to climb the wall.’ She thought deep inside.

"Anyway, I'm glad he's okay," Midoriya said, full of warmth and relief.

Mandalay felt that.

She smiled at the hero-in-training. "You must've hustled to save him."

‘This boy… I know… he will be one of the best heroes out there in the future… That kindness and determination...’

"Kota has a negative view of heroes, doesn't he?" said Midoriya and tells how he has always been surrounded by people who wanted to be heroes, of course, including him. He mentions how it was unusual for someone of Kota’s age to feel the way he does.

"That's true," Mandalay affirmed, closing her eyes.

The moment she opened it, she stared sadly at the figure of Kota lying peacefully on the couch. "Of course, not everyone in society will have the same opinion about heroes… there are many out there who think negatively of our profession… that could be…” She stopped talking for a bit, taking time to heave a sigh… and continued, albeit hesitantly. “… because of their upbringing or…” She looked away from Kota and stared sadly at nothing in particular.”… because of certain circumstances or events in their life.”

“If he had been raised normally, maybe, then maybe, he wouldn’t have hated the heroes, too.”

Pixie-bob emerged from the outside of the room, walked through the open door, and into their line of sight. She mentioned how Kota’s parents were once heroes.

Mandalay then proceeded to explain how both of Kota’s parents were killed in the line of duty. She explained how that devastated Kota and changed his outlook of the Hero community for the better or worst.

"To Kota, heroes are a kind of human he can't understand and finds unpleasant."

“….”

***  
Kota let out a whimper, his eyes steadily trying to open up but then blinks as it tries to adjust to the sudden brightness. The unconscious boy showed signs of waking up, relieving the surrounding 2 pro-heroes and one hero-in-training… and also a certain blue-haired.

“Thanks Kami-sama you are finally awake, Kota-kun.”

Kota was confused at first trying to remember what happened but then brightened up at the voice of a certain blue-haired boi. “Nagisa-nii!”

Meanwhile, the other 3 occupants of the room each let out shouts of astonishment for the sudden appearance of Nagisa. They know for sure that no one was in the room, except for the 3 of them and the unconscious Kota, a while ago. That begs an explanation as to how in the hell did they not notice! Was he with them the whole time?

“Ahmm, Nagisa-kun? When did… you came in?” Mandalay asked hesitantly, very unsure of the situation they are currently in.

“Ah, I’ve been here ever since Kota was laid down on the couch. You didn’t notice?” Nagisa answered nonchalantly, unaware of the impact it caused to the surrounding people.

‘That was from the very start right?!’ Both Midoriya and Mandalay thought, in line with each other.

Gathering her courage, Mandalay asked. “You came in through the door, right?”

Nagisa nodded at Mandalay. “Of course.”

That didn’t make them feel at ease at all. “Are you a ninja?!”

Nagisa awkwardly laughed, ‘More like an assassin,’ he thought.

***

For twice today, Midoriya saw a normal happy expression on Kota’s face, befitting of a kid his age should have. But it is absurd how even to his aunt, he holds a grumpy serious face, meanwhile, he gives off a happy vibe with Nagisa beside him. What’s the difference?

_"To Kota, heroes are a kind of human he can't understand and finds unpleasant."_

Mandalay, including Pixie-bob, is a pro-hero and Midoriya is a hero-in-training. Nagisa is…? He isn’t a hero-in-training? But no… Kota he…

_"I don't intend to hang out with guys who want to become heroes!"_

Does that mean Nagisa and that Karma, do not want to become heroes? That’s the only logical reason why Kota does not feel unpleasant having them around. But then again…

 _"Of course, not everyone in society will have the same opinion about heroes… there are many out there who think negatively of our profession … that could be because of their upbringing or…because of certain circumstances or events in their life.”_  
How-

“You’re blabbering nonsense,” Kota interjected, his voice, annoyed.

Midoriya was thrown into disorder hearing Kota’s remarks regarding his muttering problem, something he very tries to gradually change. “Sorry, sorry.”

***

Kota was actually glad that the first thing he heard and saw was Nagisa-nii. He feels comfortable with him and his other classmates as even though they do not really despise the heroes; they also do not look up to them very much like the other dumb people he’s usually surrounded with. He feels included being with them, as not many people actually like hanging out with someone who hates heroes, especially in these hero-centered society; kids in his school even calls him a villain with his different viewpoint. Tch, as if he also wants to hang out with them.

But still, it hurts when nobody wanted to be with him in school but at the same time, he also doesn’t want to be with them.

All things considered, he detest being at school. 

Every…single…one of them… almost only knows how to talk about how great heroes are; as if mocking him.

Heroes? Tch, hateful.

He only remembers how people ACTUALLY congratulated him for having his parents killed for the sake of others, leaving him behind all alone!

…

His first encounter with class 3-E was when they helped out in the cram school.

Ever since that meeting, he has long been adopted into the class 3-E family including the other kids.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually planning to add 500 or more words into this chapter but I don't have the motivation to do that and would probably take too much time brainstorming what words to use and hor should the conversation go.  
> If i did do that, i would have updated this next next next... days and nah-ah.
> 
> This fanfic is so slow burn... T-T Should i add the tag?
> 
> at least 1k words a chap and takes at least 1 week to update. I rlly wanna write more but.. T-T


	4. Afterward Time

_“You’re blabbering nonsense.”_

_“Sorry, sorry.”_

***

“Is that something you should say to someone who saved you, Kota-kun?” Nagisa asked disappointedly, his tone heavy, startling Kota.

“Wha-?”

Nagisa takes in Kota’s confusion and just sighed. “When somebody helped you, what should you say again in return?”

“But-…when did he save me?” Kota asked, clearly baffled.

Mandalay’s gaze softened at their interaction and Kota’s cluelessness. “You fell from the top of the wall a while ago… if it wasn’t for Midoriya-kun…“

It took a while for Kota to process his current circumstances. He then looked at Midoriya. Mustering up the strength, he was about to say thanks… but with his prejudice taking over, the thanks was never conveyed. “I didn’t ask him to save me, whatever he did.”

That took Mandalay by surprise. “Kota, that’s no-…“

“KOTAAAA!” and in barged in a couple of class 3-E students.

For the second time this night, Mandalay, Midoriya, and Pixie-bob each let out shouts of astonishment.

“Don’t just barge in, you dimwits!” Kataoka exclaimed, especially to the boys who entered first, namely Maehara and Mimura. As to the other girls who also entered first, she ain’t talking about them.

“No. Cursing. In front of a damn child.” Kurahashi intervened, her words…very contradicting. She totally didn’t see her former classmates smiling awkwardly. But anyway, their reactions are not on her priority list at the moment. She turned her attention to the adorable Kota who is currently looking at them warmly albeit subtle.

‘Additional cute points!’

“Kota! You’re fine, thanks kami-sama.” Smooching the poor kid’s cheeks, she continued. “It would be such a waste, losing a cute boy like you.”

“…”

****

“Hi Mandalay-san, Pixie-bob-san!”

A disciplined Isogai appeared! Unfortunately, he didn’t bring any pizzas.

He was outside the room all this time. Although not witnessing the situation with his own eyes, he has already an idea of what’s happening by listening to them a while ago. Seeing a rather unfamiliar person, Isogai concluded that he was probably the one who saved Kota, “And greetings to you too?”

“M-midoriya Izuku.”

“Ah- Midoriya-kun, you can call me Isogai. Thanks for saving Kota.” Isogai said with his ikemen smile.

Glancing at the situation inside the room, Isogai saw his classmates currently surrounding the poor Kota. He sighed in exasperation. “I apologize for their behavior, that’s just how they show their concern.”

“It iz what it iz.”

“Shut it Maehara.”

***  
“Mandalay-san.”

Mandalay looked at the approaching androgynous boy. “Yes, Nagisa-kun?”

Nagisa nervously looked at the heroine. “About Kota-kun… it would probably be best if we don’t force him to say thanks.”

“I realize that…” She smiled. “It’s better for him to only say thanks seldom, but at least with sincerity. What’s the use of thanking a person if your words are empty? If what you’re saying and thinking deep inside says otherwise?”

Nagisa hummed in silent agreement.

“We wait for him to say thanks on his own accord. And I think Midoriya would much appreciate it if Kota sincerely thank him even if it would take a while.“

****

That night after class 1-E went back to their base…

“Kataoka, you’re scheduled to cook breakfast tomorrow, right?” Fuwa sat on the chair close to Kataoka’s spot and asked, holding a manga in one of her hands.

Kataoka stopped brushing her straight long hair and directed her attention to Fuwa. “Yeah?” She tilted her head. “Me and Muramatsu.”

“You… should probably change the usual cooking spot… just for tomorrow.” She rubbed the back of her neck with her free hand and gaze apologetically at Kataoka. “ Although I know that it would be troublesome to dig another pit again for the fire, could you stay away from the place where we store our construction tools and materials? Our cooking site is quite near to that place, right? I know you could do it albeit troublesome … but… I feel that you should.”

“Sure! Any particular reasons why?”

Fuwa smiled mysteriously. “Just because.”

As if something just made sense, Kataoka asked pointing her hairbrush to Fuwa “Is your quirk doing its thing again?”

“Yup.” She nodded. “Hunches…”

Kataoka chuckled. “Then we better stay away from there tomorrow then.”

The trust and bond between these students haven’t and wouldn’t ever waver. Because that’s one of the precious things Koro-sensei gave them.

***

The next day…

Something was sent rocketing through the woods and went flying straight into a structure holding all the construction supplies including the lumber, nails, hammer, saw, etc. It caused a series of chain reactions that ended with things falling on top of each other on the ground producing a very loud bang, waking up almost everyone asleep.

“Ah, so that was the reason why we need to stay away from it,” Kataoka said looking at the mess of their construction materials on the ground. She didn’t sound that surprised as she already expected that something would happen. Although the event wouldn’t cause them any injuries if they stayed at their usual cooking spot, except maybe some screaming and flying cooking supplies, it was still the best choice. Just by looking at Murumatsu’s pale face, yup, the best choice.

On the other hand,

“What the fucking hell was that?”

“Is it one of Karma’s pranks again?”

“No, I think it would be Kataoka’s doing because we always wake up late.”

“You’re the only one always waking up late with your crazy perverted dreams!”

“Agh, why are you guys so loud?”

“Something fell!”

“Was that it? Lemme go back to sleep.”

“Seriously though, stop shouting!”

Someone yawned. “You know, you are also shouting… and louder than anybody else.”

“…”

***

“We did make sure to check and secure this yesterday right?” Isogai asked, looking troubled at the mess.

“I think something hit this part because there’s a dent in this.”

“Now that you mention it, what is this thing?” Yada asked, showing them what she found.

“A ball?” Kimura asked.

Hazama scoffed. “No, it’s a box.”

He looked at Hazama mildly frustrated. “But it's really a ball…”

Itona took the ball from Yada’s hand and inspected it. “This is a tracking ball, kinda. It’s used to measure how far away you can throw something.”

“Woah, really? This looks more advance than the one we usually use in Kunugigaoka.”

“Let me see?” Sugino interjected. “This probably came from the Wild Pussycat’s main building.”

“You mean, the UA students?”

Sugino nodded but then he looked very disturbed. “If there was a slight change in the angle of the ball’s course, it could have hit one of the tents.”

“That’s dangerous!”

“Well, they probably have no idea it would actually hit someone,” Isogai said. “Because although they are aware that we are also occupying the Wild Pussycat’s land, they don’t know the specific place we actually occupy.”

“We’re pretty far from them though. And what are the chances that it would land here?” Chiba pointed out.

"Then why don't we give it back to them?"

They all looked at Karma, his face adorned with his usual sadistic look and his sharp canine teeth very visible for the people to see with how wide he is smirking. For some reason, they feel kinda worried about what's going to happen next.

"Terasaka."

"What?!"

"A favor... no... An order..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo, Merry Christmaaaaaaaaaaaas, tho i do not feel the christmas spirit but anyways. Here's a new update.
> 
> I'm really sorry if the characters are very ooc. 
> 
> And i think the convos are awkward. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day/night.


	5. Bakugo as an alarm clock time

“Goodmorning heroes-in-training.” Aizawa looked at his students, noting that some of them are still half-asleep. 

Well yeah, it's 5:30 in the morning after all, what do you expect? They usually start their classes at 8:45 in the morning, so waking up so early isn’t really needed. 

But for someone who rarely gets to have a regular sleeping schedule, Aizawa does not feel any remorse looking at most of his students’ suffering. 

Some grumbled in frustration as class 1-A gather around in front of their sensei. They have a very bad start yesterday, and now... so early in the morning... already suffering... fun. 

;-; 

Where even is class 1-B? 

But for Iida, he’s probably thinking something like: 

“Waking up early is also an essential part of training to be a hero, as expected of UA. Just imagining the time we would be abruptly woken up for hero duties, sensei has taken that fact into account to make us become the best hero we could be.” 

He’s giving Aizawa more credits than he deserves. 

“Today, we will start the training camp.” Aizawa started. “The goal of this is to increase everyone’s strength and with that for everyone to pass the hero provisional exam to obtain provisional licenses…” 

Another step forward to becoming official heroes. Another step forward to learning how messed up this society is. Another step forward to knowing that as a hero, you can't save everyone... 

“It is to prepare you all to face hostilities that are becoming more real by the minute.” 

He just wants a nap. Damn. But he took this job, and so he will take responsibility. 

“Proceed carefully.” 

Being heroes aren’t all about glory and power. They already learned that first hand and I hope they took that experience seriously. 

Why did he become a teacher again? 

Aizawa mentally sighed. “So Bakugo...” He then suddenly threw a ball to Bakugo in which said boy caught it with ease. “-try throwing that.” 

“This is from the fitness test…” Bakugo mumbled gripping the ball. 

Aizawa nodded. “Your previous record was 705.2 meters.” Moving slightly away from Bakugo who started moving forward to gain distance from the class, Aizawa continued. “Let’s see how much you’ve improved.” 

Bakugo calmly walked, stopping after 3 meters or so, and started loosening and stretching his shoulder and his arm to not strain it afterward. 

“Oh! we’re checking our progress?!” Mina exclaimed, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. 

“Maybe he can throw it a kilometer or something now?” Sero excitedly seconded. “You go for it, Bakugo!” 

The ever supportive friend they are. And nah ah ah, they are friends, whether Bakugo furiously denies it or continuously not admit it. Periodt. 

“Then…” A grin morphed in Bakugo’s face. Though Bakugo would rather die than admit it, he likes the attention his fucking extra squad is giving him. (Told you so. ) 

Getting into position, he then threw the ball the best he fucking can (he is the goddamn best and they better know that) and of course with his usual catchphrases. “Go to hell!” 

They watched as the ball sailed through the horizon while trying to keep the dust caused by the aftershock of Bakugo’s throw from getting into their eyes. Or hairs to those with long hairs. 

“...”

“709.6 meters.” 

The confident smirk plastered on Bakugo’s face faltered, in its place, a frown took over. 

“Huh? It’s less than I thought…” 

Bakugo stood shocked on his current position, maintaining his post-throwing form. The others weren’t that different. 

“It’s been 3 months since you started school. Through various experiences,” Experiences from something they shouldn’t have gone through this early in their training... “you definitely have improved. But that was in terms of mental (traumas) and technical levels, with some increase in stamina. As you can see,” on Bakugo’s result... “-your quirks themselves have not improved that much. That’s why, in this training camp, we will start to improve on your quirks starting today.” Aizawa gave them his usual Totoro’s grin which unlike the original Totoro’s smile, has its usual sadistic evil nature. “It’ll be so hard you’ll feel like dying, but try not to actually die.” 

*** 

“So first, let's get you guys sorted. Those wi-“ Aizawa paused and stared perplexed at the device currently making noises in his hand. It's the device that is used to measure the distance of the ball from its initial position... The thing that they usually use during ball throwing tests. The number 709.6 meters has restarted and is now increasing rapidly fast approaching 300 m. 

“Sensei?” Class 1-A looked at the shell-shocked face of their adviser. That’s quite a rare sight. It kinda makes them squirmed in anxiousness... makes them feel on edge... well, most of them. 

Aizawa didn’t take notice of his class’ distraught, too busy trying to comprehend the current situation. 

On second thought, why in the hell is he alone with his students? The Wild Pussycats are nowhere to be found. 

The numbers usually just stay the way it is, except if it’s been picked up to be thrown again... 

Numbers increasing... proof of the ball being used... 

Aizawa mentally cursed. 

His instincts honed by years of experience being an underground hero has gone haywire. Gazing at the general direction to which Bakugo threw the ball, Aizawa gripped his weapon and said, “Brace yourself!” 

It’s probably have been thrown back to us. 

“Sensei?!” It only made class 1-A feel more distressed. 

Aizawa narrowed his gaze into a squint, discerning a black dot in the horizon becoming larger and larger as it becomes increasingly nearer and nearer, at the same time the numbers approaches 500 meters and continues to go higher. He doesn’t feel alright at all that he guessed it right. In a couple of seconds, Aizawa calculated, more like guessed, the general area the ball would land to. Using his capture weapon, he swept off some of the students to the side keeping them to a safe location, clearing the area where he thinks the ball would land, while still keeping vigilant. 

Some of them shrieked in surprise. 

Not a second later, a thing hit the area very fast it made a crack in the ground it landed, don’t forget the very loud noise it made. 

“What was that?!” 

“Sensei! It’s the ball!” 

“What do you mean the ball?! That is creepy as hell! How the hell did it come back?” 

“Someone fucking threw it back you dumbass!” 

“But that would mean- they are as strong as Kacchan! There’s a very high chance that they threw it from the place where Kacchan’s throw originally landed. Actually being able to make it thrown back here, means they have the same strength or powerful quirk just like Ka-“ 

“Shut it Deku!” 

Aizawa looked at the number 712.2 m on the device. Much higher than Bakugo. 

He cleared his throat. “If that thing has been made into a bomb, they would have successfully killed you all...” or at least injured. Pertaining to the way they all crowded to the ball on the ground. 

“Gyah?!” 

‘Well, maybe not all.’ Aizawa thought, looking at some of them who stayed in the sidelines; Todoroki, Kouda, Tokoyami, and Asui, just to name a few. 

Aizawa mentally facepalmed. ‘Before we teach them how to be strong, maybe we should teach them some basic common self-preservation tactics. Ghad. Especially to the problem children. They all took Plus Ultra way literally.’ 

*** 

“Oooooh, good job Terasaka. You hit that right on the mark!” 

“Of course I would!” Terasaki transformed his arm back into human arms then handed the baseball bat to Sugino. 

“Suginoo, nice throw!” 

“Thanks, I’ve got plenty of practices in our school’s baseball team.” 

“Oh? Don’t tell me, you already took the team’s main pitcher’s position?” 

Sugino bashfully answered. “Of course not.” Noting that Kanzaki is just around, he tried to be more confident and proud. “But it won’t take that long before I get the position!” 

...

“Ritsu, how was it?” 

“I followed the signal from the ball, and according to my calculations, it would land right where you want it to.” 

Karma grinned. “Great.” 

“There are CCTV cameras near their location, do you maybe?” 

“Ah, no-no. I’d like to see their reaction later directly. Nothing better than seeing it by myself., personally” He chuckled menacingly. “Oh, how I hope they like our return message.” 

“What an ancient way to communicate.”

“It’s not ancient per se, I dare say it’s romantic.” 

“Ritsu. I think you need to think more humanly.” 

“I’m trying my best why thank you!” 

“I think she already got a hold of human humor.” 

"Anyway, it should be a peculiar way of communication."

***

“Sensei, I think there’s a note here.” 

‘I told them to stay away, and then there’s this one person who actually has the guts to pick up the ball and examine it.’ Aizawa sighed. 

“Really? Lemme see, lemme see.” 

“Woah, there really is one.”

‘And then there they go, crowding around the ball... again.’

Aizawa needs coffee. 

“Dear heroes-in-training, 

You’re not yet official heroes, and yet you almost caused damage in properties. Well, anyway, thanks for being our personal alarm clock, waking up almost each one of us so early in the morning. Ah, don't worry, there’s actually no human casualties on our side, I’m not sure on your side though. Welp, We hope there’s none too ( I’m not included in the "we" part). Have a nice day! 

Thanks for this gift, but I do apologize as we are simply not interested in things that people already used so we’re returning it back to you. The same way you gave it to us. 

Sincerely,  
Karma z a bitch”

“So-“ Aizawa looked at Pixie-bob and the rest of her team. “What did we miss?” She continued.

Aizawa groaned. “I don’t wanna talk about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKDJJDJSJSJSJ belated happy new year y’all. There so much inconsistencies in here or samthing. Lets all pretend that terasaka hit the ball, w/ch sugino pitched, hard enough that it was actually sent flying to the class 1-A’s side. And yup, terasaka has a transformation quirk, im still not sure what animal but yah he can transform certain parts of his body or something. Hnggggg  
> The letter that karma wrote is actually inspired by Adamari2001 (??) who commented in letter form in the previous chap, it made me laugh thank u very much  
> lmaooo


	6. Chapter 6

“It’s very lively on the other side,” Hara said gazing at the general direction of the U.A training site. From her position in a clearing just beside their tents, she quint her eyes shut with the sudden flashes (from Aoyama and Bakugo) in the sky and thunderous sounds.

“I don’t think they are having fun though.“ Yada commented, heaving a sigh when the screaming intensifies.

They’re quite a distance away from the training site, but they can still hear the screaming loud and clear... and it appears like it won’t be stopping for a while.

“Are they gonna keep this up till the end of the week?”

They look horrified at that thought.

“We better hope not.”

*****

“Am I the only one who feels that the temperature is very unstable?” Takebayashi asked, fixing his glasses. “It's hot and then cold... then hot, then back to cold again?”

Sugaya laughed while carving on a block of wood for their makeshift ladder for the treehouse. “Are you perhaps referencing something?”

Takebayashi looked at him weirdly. “I am... not?”

**** (A commercial break brought to you by Katy Perry’s Hot ‘n Cold song)

“We need to make sure the solar panels will be placed on the right place where it can get the maximum exposure of the sunlight. Solar power, water...” Itona wondered. “Ritsu, is it doable to build a water turbine on the river?”

“That’s an interesting idea! The river has a fast flow current, the main reason why we need to build a mini dam so to control the water level and not cause an overflow of water in our pool. This... with the solar panels, it will be more than enough to sustain the treehouse.”

“We just need to make sure to keep it safe for people, especially for the kids, to get close to if they’re curious enough,” Ritsu added.

“How good would it be if we have a walking battery?” Itona muttered as he and Ritsu try to double-check their electrical blueprint.

(Shout out to Kaminari, wasting electricity to practice his quirk usage) 

***

“You know, the screams are kinda making me squirm,” Okajima said as he hugged himself. Maybe if it was a different kind of screaming… he wouldn't have minded.

“It is perfect for a horror movie,” Kirara said, her eyes glinting in mischievousness. 

***

“It’s a bloodbath.”

“Geez- what happened to you Sugino?” Okano asked worriedly, squatting down beside a mildly disturbed Sugino who is currently chugging down a can of soda.

“About that...” Kanzaki started, trying to maintain eye contact with Okano. “...we passed by their training site a while ago. And all I can say is that it's... intense.”

Beside her, Kimura nodded then laughed. “I heard them complaining about having only 6 pro-heroes teaching them, 40 students, a while ago.”

“We cannot relate.” He added sarcastically.

Their attention shifted to Isogai who intruded into their chatter.

“I think they are having a training camp.” He said, setting up the boxes containing the nails and screws on the table near them. “Though, I only see them focusing primarily on strengthening their individual quirks.”

“Well...” Sugino place down the now empty soda can and resumed. “Heroes usually don’t focus on team play with the way they judge them base on their individual merits and popularity among the masses. I guess you can say it makes sense that they solely focus on enhancing their quirks output for the increase of flashiness.”

“Still, their heavy reliance on their quirks is kind of worrisome. Shouldn’t they focus on finding their fighting style that better suit their quirk? Or work on solid foundations like basic stances or footwork, eye and hand coordination, and situational awareness?”

“For the second time, we cannot relate. _Well most of us._ ” Kimura commented without sarcasm while lowering his voice in the last part. (He meant the quirk training)

“Their way of training is... very different from ours.”

“Duh, we were assassins. They’re training to be heroes.”

“The definition of being a hero nowadays in our society is... revolting” 

***

“Where are Yoshida and gang going?”

“Oh, to get some equipment we lacked. They are gonna meet up with the supplier in the nearby city. Also- I heard Yoshida’s father gave us some of their spare tires. We can make swings!” Hara explained.

Kurahashi looked confused. “But I thought they own a motorcycle company? Aren’t those not big enough for the swings?”

“Silly, who said they only own a motorcycle company now?”

“Ooh~”

“Besides, it is still possible to make swings out of motorcycle tires!”

***

“They multiplied...” Nagisa commented as he looked at class 1-A with the class 1-B students.

That didn’t discourage Karma. “More spectators then.” He said and grinned.

“You guys-“ Nagisa sighed.

“Better not get in their way,” Sugino remarked beside Fuwa who nodded in support.

Nakamura beamed when Karma approached a student with spiky ash-blond hair. Honestly, she admits, he’s kinda ripped. Taking out her phone from her pocket, she opened the camera app and readied herself to film, for entertainment purposes.

“So, you’re a blasty huh.” Karma started, leaning to the side when the explosion went for him instead. “Explosions on your hands? Very flashy.” He tried not to cough when the smoke assaulted his nose.“But too much destruction if not handled well,” he continued.

“People look up to you, right, alarm clock?” 

He has observed the burn marks on the tracking ball. A simple fire would not cause the ball to fly that considerable amount of distance. Surveying the lot of them a while ago, aside from the student who has a fire and ice quirk and blasty boy over here, he didn’t spot anyone else who has a fire-related quirk. 

Noticing the sudden twitch on Bakugo’s hand, his smirk widened with the confirmation. “Oh did I guess it right?” Circling around the boy, he added. “Though, should I say, they look up to your quirk?”

“That’s a low blow Karma.”Nakamura shouted, causing the surrounding people to notice their presence.

“Nakamura!” Sugino hissed.

Karma just waved at them, preferring watching over the frowning face of Bakugo and his curling fist. “I must say, the Heroes’ Commission would greatly love to have you in the ranks. The second coming of Endeavor, the flaming walking trash. Did your quirk influence your personality or that’s just how you are? Very hot-tempered.”

“WHATDYA SAY DAMN ASSHOLE!?” Bakugo snarled, popping off some explosion from his hands.

“Like I said, hot-tempered.”

The moment those words escaped Karma's mouth, Bakugo's body move on its own. The sight of the annoying smirk plastered on the other boy's face irks Bakugo since the start. Couple with the annoying words the red-head is saying...

Karma jumped back when a massive punch with sparkling arms had made its way to his face. The sudden threat didn't scare him. “I swear, you’re a pathetic excuse of someone wanting to be a hero." He said in-between breaths as he continues to dodge Bakugo's assault. "Cause who the hell starts an assault on a civilian? Can’t deny, it's the commissions' fault for accepting heroes with an abrasive personality. Though, no one can top endeavor’s shitty abrasive manners.” 

He's totally egging Bakugo to fight him more. High school life has been boring with Asano hot on his trails. Getting into a fight is a rare opportunity for him as Asano is always there. He missed this adrenaline pushing through his veins.

***

The fight garnered the attention of everyone in the vicinity. Ahem, Monoma included.

“Oh my, did I just see class 1-A’s explody got sassed? He couldn't even defeat a nobody! I guess that's how far the strength of class 1-A's top student goes.”

Fuwa walked up to Monoma's side. “Is your quirk copying?”

“H-how...!?”

Looking at Monoma's expression, Fuwa laughed. “I was just trying to joke how you’re like a carbon copy of Karma’s personality. I didn’t think I’d actually hit it right on the spot.” 

They just stared at Fuwa complicatedly. 

Class 3-E students who were present were amused though. Because they are aware of her quirk.

Kendo grabs Monoma with her quirk and smiles awkwardly at class 3-E, then went swoosh away.

Meanwhile,

Aizawa looked at the current situation at loss. He just went away for a sec to take a break... How did a fight start that fast in that couple of sec?!

And for the second time of the day, where are the wild pussycats?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry for the late update. Been busy with school and exam T-T  
> Altho y'all have been excited for the interaction between the 2 world's chars but i must confess, as a socially awkward introvert, How do normal convos work? T-T  
> Sorry if there's any grammatical errors or typos. NOBODY'S PERFECT
> 
> ciao~


	7. coffee for Aizawa time

“Bakugo.” Aizawa gave the said boy a stern look, his eyes flashing red, a reminder of his quirk being used. 

Following what he meant, Bakugo stopped struggling from the entrapment of Aizawa’s s capturing tape and mumbled a ‘Fine damn it’. 

=========== 

After Aizawa has come across the fight between Karma and Bakugo, which for some reason no one tried to stop, he manipulated his capturing weapon to try to immobilize the two boys and cease the fight. 

His weapon missed Karma who moved away just in time but it did successfully bind the other boy.   
Karma glared at Aizawa, frustrated, for the sudden intrusion… but in the next moment, a smirk was evident on his face. Faking a sad face to Bakugo he whined. “I don’t think your teacher appreciates my presence so I suppose I’ll just excuse myself.” 

Aizawa was about to catch up with Karma but he’s currently not able to move a long distance because he’s stuck with the trapped Bakugo. ‘They’re more problematic than I thought. Damn...Where’s the coffee??’ 

============ 

Tugging his weapon, releasing Bakugo, Aizawa heaved a sigh as he let go of the angry pomeranian. “Continue what you were doing before you caused the ruckus. Make sure to not get distracted this time.” 

Tidying up his weapon placed on his shoulder, Aizawa left to search for any members of the Wild Pussycats. ‘Where the hell are they? It’s so unlikely for none of them to not notice the ruckus that loud.’ 

Bakugo tsk-ed and plunged his hands into the boiling water, then used his quirk aggressively, carrying on with his training that was obstructed because of a certain sadistic strawberry. “I DIDN’T EVEN FUCKING STARTED IT.” 

**** 

“ You know, Karasuma-sensei deemed us good enough to not cause any trouble for the Wild Pussycat’s while we are under their care.” 

“But we didn’t cause any trouble at all,” Karma answered, tilting his head in an act of trying to be innocent. 

Terasaka hissed, “More like we didn’t but you did,” pointing out the burns and ashes littered on Karma’s clothes. 

Aside from those, Karma appears to not have any visible injuries. As expected. Everyone agreed. There’s no denying the fact. Especially if it’s Karma we are talking about. 

Karma took a step back and put a pained expression, which is fake by the way, and dramatically exclaimed. “I thought class 3-E is a family?” Wiping something off from under his eyes (probably the imaginary tears), he continued. “One’s problem is everyone’s problem. Which means… my trouble is also everyone’s trouble.” Lowering his head a little bit enough to hide his upper face from everyone’s sight; Karma continuously wiped something off his eyes. _“ Just kidding.”_

They just deadpanned at him. “Seriously?” 

“…”

Nakamura on the other hand…. smiled mischievously as imaginary horns and tail appeared, “Oya? Did I hear that?” Wiggling her eyebrows at Karma who looked at her with his eyes a little bit red from the rubbing, she continued. “Karma just called us… his family?” 

0-0

“Hey Ritsu, did you record that?” 

“Oh I see, he’s finally being honest.” 

“Tsk tsk, always the drama king.” 

“Damn Karma, we’re touched.” 

Karma’s eyes widened and his face flushed in realization for a second but he tried to conceal it by coughing and covering his mouth with his hand. But even if he tried to hide his face, the red hue in his ears was for everyone to see. “That’s not the point!” Noticing almost everyone is looking at him smiling teasingly; Karma struggles to keep a straight face. “I was just saying-“ 

They snickered and flooded Karma with teasing remarks. 

“No luck in denying it now, strawberry boy.”

“Looka’ here, he’s shy.”

“Oi Oi, guys! He’s blushing. Akjdbkeb… How rare.”

“AHAHHA, I see you’ve grown up Karma.”

“Karma, you bastard! Getting surrounded by everyone, especially the girls, like that.”

“Shut up, you pervert.”

“Guys, stop it. _You might get punch you know_.”

“Nagisa! You tease him, too.”

“Nah, I think I’ll pass. I really wanna live, even just a little longer.”

“Yes, yes. ” Isogai tried to mediate, chuckling when Karma and Terasaka (also Nakamura) started a fight out of nowhere (nothing serious though). 

“ Welp, as long as Karasuma-sensei isn’t informed about this, we’re safe.” 

“Ahahaha, about that-…” 

****  
“Ragdoll-san! Mandalay-san! And Ah! Tiger-san!” 

“Oh- You’re already eating. I guess we came late.” 

Mandalay smiled. “You guys, do you need something?” 

“We made you a meal,” Kataoka answered as they started to put the bento boxes onto the table near them.

“Really? Thank’s a lot, you guys.” Ragdoll-san chirped as she started opening one of the bento boxes.  
Mandalay opened one, too, not a moment later. Taking a while because the box was hot. “Oh, this smells great. Wait this looks familiar… is this part of the menu you served during your last school festival? Kota was really bummed when Sakura showed him photos of that day. Such a shame we missed it. Pixie-bob, you want some?” She asked, noticing that the other didn’t try to open one.

”Stop it. We already ate. _And I’m on a diet, sadly._ ” Pixie-bob answered, albeit hunger was evident in her eyes.

“Isogai also brew his coffee original special edition.” (I don’t know anything about coffee)

Isogai intervened. “As I said, it’s not my original recipe. I learned it from the café I worked my part-time job with.”

“It’s already night time. Is it really fine to drink coffee during this time of the day?”

‘Did someone say coffee?’ Aizawa popped up from the side.

“There’s no such thing as no-coffee hours for an insomniac, not like I’m one. But anytime is coffee time.” Kataoka seriously commented. 

‘This kid understands.’ Aizawa nodded in approval. “I’d like the coffee.” 

Kataoka brightened as she held a large mug out of nowhere and poured a steaming hot black coffee from the thermos they also brought. “If you want seconds, please just say so.”

“………”

“This is an apology for all the trouble one of our guys did. He’s a sadistic bastard, unfortunately; we can’t do anything about it.”

‘I can relate.’ Aizawa thought as he took a sip from the very large white mug with a black kitty paws design, a plus point. Aizawa blinked, ‘This is good.’ Taking it slow as he savors the mix of sweetness and bitterness of the coffee, not as bitter as his heart though. ‘If only my problem students give me coffee every time they cause trouble, I wouldn’t mind. Is it too late to not try and expel them once and for all?’

Omake 1

“Karma’s eyes widened and his face flushed in realization. “I-I was just saying-“ 

‘He looks like a strawberry… Anyone- we need proof of this, PROOF!’ class 1-E thought. 

As if Ritsu read their minds, she gave them imaginary thumbs up. ‘I’m on it,’ making use of the nearest CCTV cam and using everything she could to upgrade the quality of the photo and even the audio, they now have blackmail for the class strawberry demon.

Omake 2

“This is for all the trouble one of our guys did. He’s a sadistic bastard; we can’t do anything about it.”

‘I can relate.’ Aizawa thought.

***

Nedzu sipped his tea in a very comfortable manner. 

Meanwhile, All Might or Toshinori is having goosebumps sitting awkwardly across the table. 

Nedzu put down his cup, “All Mi-“ 

Sneezes*

“I’m very sorry Nedzu. _What a bad timing._ ”

“Perhaps, are you sick?”

All Might waved his hand. “Certainly not. I just came back from Recovery Girl and she didn’t say anything. Maybe just a random sneeze, nothing important. You can continue Nedzu.”

“Then another human may have been thinking about you.”

“Ahahaha, or maybe thinking about you principal.” He tried to joke. (He was on point though)

Unlike All Might’s awkward and forced laughter, Nedzu’s laughter has a hint of craziness and mockery (not for anyone in particular) “How could that be?”

“Ahahah, you’re right…”

Omake 3 

“Hmmm~ that smells great,” Sero muttered, looking hungrily at the meal class 3-E gave to the pro-heroes. 

“They have it good right?”

Kaminari sighed. “How I wish they also gave us a share of the food.” 

“I’m already full… but our meal was so-so.” 

“Agree.”

“Everyone! We should appreciate the food no matter how badly we cooked it! Maybe Aizawa-sensei wanted to teach us h-“

‘If only my problem students give me coffee every time they cause trouble, I wouldn’t mind. Is it too late to not try and expel them once and for all?’

Shivers*

“Iida, you felt that too?”

“For some reason, I …want to voluntarily move out of the hero course.”

“Same dude, same.”

“Guys, chill.” Kirishima intervened.

“But damn, Aizawa-sensei is staring at us weirdly.” Kaminari pointed out. “Don’t try to have eye contact. Don’t try to have eye contact. “

“DUDE, he just smirked wickedly at us!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> out of character out of character out of character
> 
> i dunno anymore
> 
> sorry if the delivery of the scenes are slightly off... te-hee


	8. Pixie-bob's one-sided feelings time

“So ahmm… Where’s the person who caused the trouble? The red-haired boy, right?” Aizawa started, “Also, I’d love for more coffee.” He knows that the boy’s name is Karma, but let’s act oblivious for now.

Kataoka let out a snort as she poured the drink for Aizawa. “We want the main perpetrator to apologize. But we agreed that it’s an awful idea to bring him here with us.”

“Instead of apologizing, he might… make it worse,” slumping down to one of the nearby chairs, Isogai pointed out.

Ragdoll slurped class 3-E’s special meal noodles. “Point taken.” She nodded. “But...” She gave them a blank stare, “…. we will still inform Karasuma.”

Class 3-E students let out a sound of frustration. ‘Mission failed!’

“Ragdoll-san!”

“Spare us, please.”

Mandalay responded in her stead, “Can’t do that. You **promised** not to cause trouble. Those were your words… and you did the opposite thing.”

“You guys should have behaved!” Tiger pointed out.

Ragdoll seconded. “Like what he said.”

“Things he doesn’t know will not hurt him. So please.” Maehara pleaded.

The Pro-heroes didn’t acknowledged his pleas, upsetting him further.

“They won’t budge.” Sugino sighed.

“We even gave them gifts hoping they will let us off the hook.”

“Oh? You were doing bribery? No luck, we’re Pro-heroes. Aizawa might accept the bribe _because it’s coffee;_ but he’s not part of the compromise, so he doesn’t have a say in this. This is superb, though, YUM!” complimented Ragdoll, as she continued eating.

“From now on, don’t let Karma wander around alone. Simple.” Pixie-Bob cringed at her own words.

“Not that simple Pixie-Bob–san.” Isogai complained.

Pixie-Bob looked away. Even she is aware of how problematic Karma is! Karasuma is so cool! Having the ability to keep the gremlin in line.

“It’s not as if we can stop him from doing whatever he wants, even if we are with him,” added Isogai.

Those who were present during the scuffle between Bakugo and Karma agreed. Though they sweatdropped and tried not to have direct eye contact with the piercing look Isogai is giving them.

Sugino cleared his throat and proposed. “Should we make him our scapegoat instead? In the first place, it’s his entire fault, so he ain’t a scapegoat; like what Kataoka said, he’s the perpetrator.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea.”

“Bold of you guys to assume sensei will single him out.”

“Then, how about Isogai?” Kataoka commented.

A question mark appeared above Isogai’s head. ‘Come again?’

“He is the male class representative… the responsibility!”

Isogai stood up and tried to diffuse the plan they are making. “Guys… I WAS the class representative,” giving emphasis on the ’was’ part. “And Kataoka… you were the class representative, too- for the girls. “

Kataoka shook her head and chuckled at Isogai. She said, giving him a close-eyed smile, “We were kidding… JUST kidding.”

He looked at her perturbed.

***

‘Did I start this? Yes… I didn’t.’ Aizawa thought. Relaxing next to Pixie-bob, he asked, “Who are they talking about?”

“Ah, Karasuma?” Pixie-Bob gave out a wistful laugh. “He is their acting guardian. The teens made a petition of letting them alone in exchange for them promising staying put and out of trouble because they said they noticed he’s busy with something important.”

“Is that so-…”

“He was such an excellent partner candidate.” She grumbled out in frustration, cutting off Aizawa.

She settled her palms on her cheeks, sighing. “Serious, yes, but at least he knows how to care. A dependable man who has the build and the looks. He gives off a pleasant sense of security as if as long as he’s there, you’re safe. He’s perfect!” She exclaimed.

“But- ” glaring at the air, she continued, “… another blonde took him away.”

Aizawa was only asking for the person’s identity. NOT Pixie-Bob’s infatuation of the said man. Or how good he is, from the sound of it.

“I’m blonde, too-“ She complained. _“If only… maybe…”_

Aizawa just stared as Pixie-bob dropped her head on the table, hard. It probably hurts, because, by the sound of it, that was a pretty loud smack.

Standing up and proceeding to leave the hopeless romantic Pixie-bob, Aizawa contemplated, ‘Karasuma, huh? Why is that name so so familiar?’

****

“Our decision is final,” Mandalay announced. Looking at the bitter expressions of the teens, she couldn’t help but add. “But maybe we could delay bringing up this incident to Karasuma till the last day of your stay here, so you can at least feel untroubled till then.”

“You’re being soft on them Mandalay.” Ragdoll exclaimed, observing the look of relief adorning the teenagers’ faces. “Welp, the meal was good! I guess you could say your bribe served its purpose,“ she winked at them, taking back what she said earlier. “Though not that much.”

“Good for you guys!” Tiger shouted.

The shout made Pixie-Bob sit up straight. Although not sure what is happening, she tried to support, “Ah yes, good for y-… ouch.” She winched from the pain on her forehead that she’s only starting to perceived. Caressing her forehead, she hissed, “This will sting for a while.”

“We already broke our promise anyways, so is it safe to assume that it’s fine to further get into more trouble?”

“Karma?!”

“Hi!” Karma grinned as he finally let his presence known and walked up to them.”It is already concluded that Karasuma-sensei will chew us out after all this, so might as well cause one or more troubles, right?”

Kataoka narrowed her eyes. “Karma, what did you do?”

“Nothing,” Karma said. Realizing they aren’t taking his answer seriously with the way they looked at him intently for more explanation, he smirked. “Maybe added a little bit of seasoning here and there?”

“Karma no!”

They are clueless to what he meant but they know for sure there’s nothing good about what he did.

“Karma yes.”

“…………………..”

“This is too spicy!”

“Did someone put too much spice on the meals?”

“The food earlier wasn’t spicy, though.”

“Aoyama are you okay? Your face is really red. Mina is not even that red. She’s pinkish.”

“Mon estomac- “

“Aoya- holy shit, I think he’s gonna barf.”

“Is it really that spicy? Hmm, Damn! Water! Someone give me water! Water please! “

“SHUT UP YOU EXTRAS! IT’S NOT EVEN THAT SPICY!”

“Bakubro, wha- WOAH! Bakugo! How is that not spicy?”

“Uwaa, just looking at your curry is making me sick,” Kaminari said staring at Bakugo’s curry which is covered with chili powders. “And is that a full-sized chili pepper?!”

“SO WHAT?” Bakugo argued as he takes a big bite out of the chili pepper.

“Ack-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mon estomac- i just googled translate that. "My stomach-"  
> abejlfebalwnlef bye~


End file.
